Truth or Dare
by StickieBun
Summary: After Grell finds out that Ronald is dating Sebastian, he insists upon having a double date. During the date, Undertaker suggests a game of Truth or Dare. Just how far will this not-so-innocent game take the five men? UndiexWillxGrell, SebxRon. NOT a One-shot. Not my normal style of writing due to the format this was RPed with.


Truth or Dare Part One.

William gave off a sighs in irritation, causing the Undertaker to look at him with a small smile on his pale lips, "Patience, William. They've still time. We were a bit early, remember?"

"If it were not for the inconvenient fact that I am being blackmailed, I'd not be here at all." The workaholic responded, adjusting his glasses so that the dim light of the local pub caught the lenses, creating a glare that hid his eyes.

"But you are here and you'll be cordial. It won't hurt that much, darling, I promise." Grell giggled, wiggling excitedly in his seat.

William nearly rolled his eyes at the redhead, "That's what you always say…"

"Oh! I do believe they're here." Grell giggled, raising his hand above his head and waving it enthusiastically at the two men who had just walked through the door.

"We need another bottle of scotch."

The Undertaker cocked his head to the side, "Will, we have one already."

"We need another." William said quickly, getting up from his seat across from the two long-haired reapers and weaving his way through the tables to the bar.

"...A double-date with your co-workers…I still believe this to be a dangerous idea, love... Sebastian muttered under his breath to Ronald as they walked over to the table where Grell and Undertaker were sitting.

"With William-senpai here? Yeah, I think so. But Grell-senpai insisted…and Undertaker seems keen on talking with you as well." The lively two-toned reaper shrugged, taking the demon's hand as they approached the two reapers still seated at the table.

"Sebas-chan~!" Grell threw himself forward, his arms outstretched at the demon before he suddenly stopped himself from pouncing on Sebastian, "Oh! Sorry! Habit and all that." He laughed and took Ronald's free arm to tug him towards the table, "Come on now. I've been looking forward to this all week!"

The undertaker gave a wide smile, nodding to the couple, "Gentlemen, how kind of you to join us! Have a seat, won't you?" he gestured to the bench that William had occupied before he had made up an excuse to prolong the inevitable. "How have your days been, hmm?"

Sebastian nodded in thanks as he took his seat, glancing over at William who seemed to be busy avoiding them, "Ah, busy as usual." He looked between the two Reapers, still unsure why they had invited Ronald and him along for a date "...I must say, I am rather curious about how this evening shall go. It seems one already wishes to avoid being social at all costs. How…immature…"

"Ignore him. Even when he was drunk he didn't like this idea." Ronald said as he slipped in next to Sebastian, reclining comfortably and draping his arm across the back of the wooden bench.

Grell snorted, "If it's anything outside of work, Will rarely knows how to compose himself. But he'll get over that soon enough."

The silver Reaper gave a wicked grin, "Admittedly, part of the intention of meeting tonight is to find out just what's got dear William's knickers in a twist, and you just might have that answer, Mr. Michaelis. But, we needn't talk of that just yet."

"Yes! This is a good chance to get to know each other without our pesky jobs forcing us to fight one another to the death…unless of course we want to later, because that's always fun~!" Grell piped up, winking at the Demon.

William finally returned with extra glasses in hand and a bottle under his arm, "Good evening, gentlemen." He coolly set down bottle and glasses, his jaw set tight, "I've brought whiskey since we already have a bottle of scotch on the table. Are there preferences for anything else?"

The demon glanced up at the returning Reaper, hiding his amusement with a small smile, "Either are fine…do join us, William. This is supposed to be a double-date, after all…"

"Do you intend on getting drunk right off the bat, Senpai? Our company can't be that unpleasant." Ronald grinned as he poured some of the scotch into a glass, taking only a small sip before licking his lip.

William quirked an eyebrow at Sebastian as he sat down next to Grell, "Never in a hundred years would I have ever thought this is how I would spend a Saturday evening."

"Well. That went better than expected." Undertaker said, pouring himself a bit of whiskey.

The red-head leaned over and kissed William's cheek, "Thank you for being civil, darling." He said softly, causing the other reaper's ears to turn a shade pinker as he silently sipped his scotch. Grell leaned back, wiggling in his seat as he pawed at the wooden table, "Oh! I can't take it anymore! I'm dying to know! How did you two, of all people, wind up together?"

The mortician chuckled, "Well that didn't take long."

"What? I'm curious! And nosy. Unbearably nosy."

" Indeed you are, my dear." Undertaker said, patting Grell's cheek as he smiled at Ronald and Sebastian, "You can always tell Grell to mind his own business."

William snorted lightly, "It won't work, but you can try."

"I could, but I know that would only make things worse…" Sebastian sighed, glancing at Ronald before looking back at the others, figuring in his mind how to put it without getting himself killed, "...Hatred started it all, I suppose. He wandered onto the Phantomhive property in the middle of the night and I met him in the gardens with a strong intention of being rid of him. Well, our conversation took a turn and we found ourselves in a rather…interesting position. We met days afterwards to confirm certain things before becoming how we are today." He smiled, pouring himself a bit of scotch before taking a sip.

"…Well, that's sugar-coating it…But accurate…" The youngest reaper said before he leaned against Sebastian's shoulder, swirling his drink in his glass.

Undertaker chuckled, "Isn't hatred how it always begins for our two kinds?"

"Hating one another, then 'hating' each other all night long, thinking about making sweet, sweet 'hatred' day after day, longing to be with the one you 'hate'." Grell snickered with a grin, "I'm joking…mostly. Truly, that's not how I saw you two getting together in my mind at all, but it's still oddly romantic."

William had a look of genuine surprise, "I wasn't expecting such honesty." He raised his glass slightly to Sebastian, "Cheers." he muttered before he took a sip of the expensive scotch.

"Well, well, it seems even William can acknowledge integrity despite his blind hatred." Undertaker said before he grinned viciously, "Or would that be 'hatred' with quotation marks?"

William ignored the indicative jab, looking for a change of subject which Ronald sort of gave him by speaking up before anyone noticed that he wasn't acknowledging the suggestion.

"…I'm not sure I want to know what you were thinking, Grell-senpai…but I can't help but wonder…" he sighed, changing the direction of the subject, "How did you three end up together?"

"How we three wound up together? It was…" Undertaker started before Grell chimed in to help answer the question, their voices ringing out in unison.

"Chloroform!" The two long haired reapers burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, for the love of Styx." William muttered, slapping his palm to his forehead.

Sebastian blinked in surprise, "Chloroform…what an interesting choice." He chuckled in amusement, "Now out of curiosity, Grell…how is it you expected that Ronald and I got together?"

"At least I didn't have to be billy-clubbed to get some sense knocked into me." William glared pointedly at the undertaker.

"No, you just needed to be anesthetized, restrained, and thoroughly worked over." The older reaper responded with an innocent smile.

Grell ignored his two lovers and leaned over the table to talk to Ronald, "It's nothing perverse, darling. I just thought maybe you two had hooked up on the Campania while I wasn't looking and things had progressed from there, like having some secret whirlwind romance akin to some famous star-crossed lovers. You know, where Sebas-chan is your Juliet! The poor dear being forced to remain in the manor by his tyrannical master while you, his Romeo, romance him with poetry on his balcony by moonlight. That sort of thing." He grinned and shrugged, "Then again, I always did have a flair for the dramatic."

"Juliet?" Sebastian sighed irritably, shaking his head, "No, nothing happened on the ship. We were a little too busy dealing with trouble to have a chance such as that." He glanced pointedly at the Undertaker before looking back at Ronald with a smile.

"Yes, those Dolls caused way too much trouble for anything else, though we did have a small battle before the Bizarre Dolls attacked. But just because we didn't hook up on the ship doesn't mean our reunion wasn't…'dramatic', Senpai. It just wasn't…exactly the romantic kind you are thinking of. But thanks for putting me as the 'Romeo' in your fantasy of Sebastian and I, and not the 'Juliet'." Ronald downed a gulp of his scotch.

"Oh, Ronnie, you're just not the Juliet type. Your masculinity is quite affirmed, whereas Sebby's is slightly more questionable as he has a habit of wearing bonnets on the whims of a little girl." Grell grinned.

William couldn't help but snort at the idea of the demon in a bonnet, but hid it by covering his mouth with his hand, earning a glare from Sebastian.

Undertaker smirked at the mention of the Bizarre Dolls, "Yes, sorry about that little fiasco, gentlemen. Grell and William have forgiven me, but-"

"Ah!" Grell interrupted with a wag his finger at Undertaker, "No work talk, past or present! Or, if there's no helping it, then we make a drinking game of it. I can't participate myself, but I can certainly make the calls! Who's in?"

"You know I must do my duty as a butler, which means never speaking against Miss Elizabeth's wishes...no matter how humiliating. You recall such a nature, no?" Sebastian smirked, "Or does the white dress flit away from your memory? As for a drinking game…I would not be allowed to participate either."

"Yeah, Sebastian can't get drunk…I know, I tried." Ronald smirked, "And knowing William-senpai's drinking habit from earlier this week, he wouldn't last. It'd only turn out to be between Undertaker and myself." The young reaper arched an eyebrow at the retired reaper, "How confident are you in your drinking?"

"I looked damn fine in that dress despite it not being red! And I suppose even if you could play, Sebby, you wouldn't have much to say since work is all you do."

"I've quite a bit of confidence, but it wouldn't be much of a game with only two participants, don't you think?" Undertaker chuckled.

"It wouldn't be much of a game if William and I were to join either. I doubt I am able to get drunk and, from what I hear, William would be out first round." Sebastian smirked, glancing at the dark-haired Reaper.

"_If_ you can get drunk, you are a hell of a lot better at drinking than I am, Sebastian." Ronald commented, sipping some of his drink.

William narrowed his eyes at the demon, "I admit I do have a weak constitution when it comes to alcohol, but I would not be out that easily."

"I don't think the point is to get drunk per se, but to get a bit more comfortable around one another. That's easily done through a game. We can always have a rousing round of truth or dare." Undertaker suggested with a wide grin.

"Oh! Yes! Then all of us can participate!" Grell giggled, his mind already whizzing with ideas on what to make people do.

William scoffed, "Really now. We are all much too old for that."

"Being old has nothing to do with it…" Sebastian sighed, "If I must, I suppose I will participate in it as well…"

"I suppose we could…I guess." Ronald sighed and sipped his drink again with a shrug. He didn't feel to old for the game, as he wasn't that old of a reaper, and he hadn't been too old as a human.

"Oh, don't sound so excited, gentlemen. If we're boring you, the three of us can just go home and shag while the two of you go back to work." Grell huffed, crossing his arms.

William quirked an eyebrow, "I'd be all for that."

Undertaker looked pointedly at Grell and William, "Hush. They didn't say no, so let us at least give this a try. Since it was my idea, I'll begin. If you're called upon, once you're completed your challenge, then you get to select the next player. Fair enough?"

Sebastian nodded, taking a longer drink from his scotch to finish off the glass.

"Very well. Choose your victim, Undertaker." Ronald nodded.

Undertaker's grin widened, "Very well then. Since you are being so cooperative, Ronald, truth or dare?"

"…dare?" The young reaper said before he downed the rest of his drink.

Undertaker's already wide grin grew impossibly wider, "Get on your hands and knees, purr like a cat, and rub against the legs of the person closest to you."

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly, looking back at his lover who was sitting right beside him.

"What kind of a—?" Ronald sighed, "Fine…" Blushing deeply, he slid out of his chair onto his hands and knees, rubbing his cheek on Sebastian's leg, rolling his tongue in a purring sound.

"For some reason I feel as though we should not be witness to this." William said, taking a big swig of scotch.

"Well isn't this just purrfect? Does Sebby like his pretty kitty?" Grell snickered with a grin.

Undertaker snorted with laughter, pointing at the demon, "The look on his face HAHAHAA!" He gasped for air, calming himself, "Oh, oh all right, Ronald. I believe you've done a fair job. I-It's your turn." He chuckled softly.

Grell waggled eyebrows, "Unless you two want to be alone?" he winked at the flushed demon sitting across from him.

Sebastian forced himself to look away from his lover and rest his chin in his palm in hopes to cover his partial blush, "N-no, we're all right." He cleared his throat and straightened up a bit more, becoming preoccupied with a bit of lint on his jacket.

Ronald got up quickly, pouring himself another glass of scotch and taking a swig "W-well then…Grell, pick your poison; truth or dare?"

"You might need this." William poured a shot of whiskey and slid it to the younger reaper.

"Thanks, Senpai." Ronald said, taking the shot quickly.

"Truth! A dare would be predictable and much too easy."

"Yet truth could be quite humiliating if asked the right questions." Sebastian smirked.

" What is the strangest thing you have put in your mouth?" Ronald asked, twirling the empty shot glass around his finger.

"Oh, I have practically no secrets and there is very little that could embarrass me~! This particular question is just a bit strange. If it was phrased 'who' rather than 'what', I'd have to say Anderson." Grell smirked.

Undertaker blinked in surprise, "Really? Well…" He tossed back a shot of whiskey.

William gave the red-head a slightly horrified look, but didn't say anything.

But Ronald nearly spat out his mouthful of scotch, "…Really? Why—no, I don't want to know…Lets….just move on with the game…" he said, trying desperately not to imagine Grell putting any part of the old man in his mouth.

Grell ignored the reactions of his fellow reapers and continued, "As for 'what'…I think, and I may be wrong considering there might be things I've forgotten over the years, a werewolf's paw." He nodded, tapping his red fingernail to his lip thoughtfully.

Sebastian looked over at the other two, wondering who Anderson could be but shrugged it off, "...a werewolf's paw…more disgusting than strange…" he mumbled, pouring himself some whiskey and taking the shot.

Ronald couldn't help himself, "But _Anderson?_ You really…._Father_?"

"Why do you think Anderson gave me such lovely glasses?" the red reaper grinned smugly, spotting William's eye twitching, "Oh I just love how all of you immediately think the worst of me. In either case, it's not what you think. As far as Father goes, I bit him until he made me the glasses I wanted. And the werewolf…well…that was just a bit of uncontrollable bloodlust." He gave a small shrug, "But that is neither here nor there. Sebby! Truth or dare?"

"You bit him? Poor guy." Ronald mumbled, shuddering at the thought of being bitten by his senior's shark-like teeth.

The butler gave a sigh, "Truth...it would be easier."

"Actually, I figured the circumstances were something like that. Anderson has always been rather difficult and would sooner impale himself on his scythe than take a bribe." Undertaker mumbled to himself.

"What is your greatest fear, Sebby? And you can't say you don't fear anything!"

"...Greatest fear?" the raven frowned slightly in thought, "Of course I have things that I fear, but choosing the 'greatest' is difficult… Well, I suppose currently the greatest one is my master finding out about our relationship."

Ronald blushed and nodded, swaying slightly in his seat "…I agree…."

William blinked a little groggily, his head swimming after several glasses of scotch and a few shots of whiskey, "Wow. I think I believe him." He said, slurring his words slightly, "Who knew the soul sucking leech had a heart?"

"That is a legitimate concern, Mr. Michaelis. Rest assured, he'll not hear of it from us." Undertaker commented, his voice taking on a serious tone.

"Aww, Sebby! That's terribly sweet~! I believe it's your turn to choose the next victim." The red-head gushed, wiggling in his seat.

"Oh, but I already know my next victim…" Sebastian turned to William with a smirk, "A leech, am I? Well then...truth or dare?"

William leaned on table to glare at Sebastian, "Yes, a leech. I've seen the kiss and bite marks you've left on Knox when he doesn't wear his tie as tightly as dress code dictates."

"Oh, I love it when his inhibitions drop like this! He says the funniest things!" Grell clapped his hands excitedly.

"You'll not intimidate me, Michaelis. Dare."

Sebastian grinned, "Intimidate? Not quite yet…I dare you to kiss me. Properly. No quick peck."

William nearly spat out scotch as he went very pale.

"Sebby!" Grell stood and put his hands on his hips, "How dare you ask that of him! He's in a committed relationship! It's improper!" He held the serious glare on his face before his lips twitched and he broke out into a smile, "I'm kidding. I just had to see what it felt like to be William for a moment." He pulled on Will's arm to get him to stand up, "Go on, Will! Kiss him!"

"You brought this on yourself." Undertaker shrugged.

William glared at both Grell and Undertaker then sighs in exasperation, "You two are probably the worst husbands on the planet." He approached Sebastian, hesitated for a moment before leaning in and presses their lips together stiffly.

Sebastian reached up to bury his fingers into his hair to drag him more into the kiss, parting his lips to slip his tongue into his mouth briefly as he kissed back, pulling back again after about ten seconds, "...Now was that so hard, William?"

"…You owe me for that one, Sebastian…" Ronald muttered.

"And I intend to, love." The demon leaned over to kiss Ronald.

William blushed intensely and pulled away as fast as he can to hurry back to his husbands.

"You look so flustered, Will! Is that what happened in the -MMPH!"

William interrupted Grell by dragging him in for an intense kiss, then releases him with a huff, "That's better." He said before sitting on Undertaker's lap.

"…tent?" Grell finished, slumping back into his own chair with a huge grin.

Undertaker tilted his head, "I don't know if I should be concerned or thankful. You're never this affectionate in public."

"Yes, well, I'm usually not drunk, playing a children's game, and snogging demons in public, either. Considering alternative actions I could be taking, I'd suggest being thankful." William pointed at Ron, "Truth or dare, Knox?"

"Dare. I am curious as to what you can come up with when drunk."

William gave a small smirk, "I dare you to jump on the table and flash the entire pub."

"That will surely get us kicked out." Undertaker giggled.

Grell rubbed his hands together, "So we prepare to run! Come on, Ronnie!"

"That is a little over the top, don't you think?" Sebastian frowned, looking at William. He hadn't expected the man to ever think of such a dare, even if he was drunk.

Grell nudged Sebastian playfully, "Afraid everyone is going to want some Knoxwurst, are you?"

"Grell! Don't be crude!" William scowled.

"Hardly, it is more indecency than jealousy at this point…and I rather would not be spotted in case I am recognized and am reported to my master." Sebastian said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, don't worry so much, Sebby. You can say you were doing reconnaissance on the reaper way of life or some such nonsense." Grell smirked.

"Eh, Nothing I haven't done before at some point…Eric-senpai dared me to do the same once when we were drunk after work…" Ronald shrugged before he downed his entire drink and stood up, swaying slightly before hopping up on the table and undoing his white belt, "Hey! Can I have everyone's attention, please? I have a treat for you!" As everyone in the pub turned to look, He hooked his thumbs in the waist of his pants and pushed them, and his underpants down off his hips, letting them fall to his knees.

"WOOO! Go, Ronnie, go!" Grell cheered.

Undertaker laughed and capped their bottles, "Well, looks like our welcome is going to officially be worn out." He grabbed his coat and hat, quickly putting them on, "I think we're all in need of some fresh air anyway."

Sebastian sighed, reaching up to tug Ronald down off the table after getting to his feet, "Come on, Ronald…"

"Fine, fine…" Ronald grinned, stumbling to pull his pants back up as he was yanked off the table by his lover.

Grell approached one of the women still staring aghast at Ron, "Oh, madam, I know it's quite a sight, but no matter how long you keep your mouth open, it's not going in there." He snickered and tapped her lightly under the chin to get her to close her mouth, "You've a bit of drool on you, darling."

William nudged Grell in the direction of the door and apologizes to the woman before following him, "And we're leaving. Now." He tossed a more than generous tip on the table as he herded everyone out the pub.

"Well, I believe a stroll was in order anyway. A few of us need a bit of sobering up." Undertaker smiled as he took Grell's arm, "But our game doesn't need to be over. I think you more than satisfied the dare, Ronald, so I believe it's your turn to choose."

Sebastian slipped his arm through Ronald's to keep him near his side, as well as on his feet in case he stumbled.

"Then it's your turn, Undertaker… Truth or Dare?" Ronald asked with slightly slurred words.


End file.
